Two's Company, Three's A Crowd
by gacstlspn
Summary: This is my first fan-fic ever. Mark and Lexie made it through the plane crash. Callie's car accident never happened. Merder, Crowen and Slexie are happily married couples. I have tried to feature as many characters as possible. Please review. :)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Meredith sat on the couch and waited patiently for Derek to come back from his shift at the hospital. She had some exciting news for him. Her face lit up with the brightest smile ever when he unlocked the door and entered the big, beautiful home that he had built for them.

**Meredith**: Hey, you're home earlier than I expected you to be.

**Derek**: Yeah, I talked to Clemens. He referred the tumor patient to somebody over at Seattle Pres.

**Meredith** (nervously): Great. Uh, take a look at the shirt that I bought Zola. It-it's in the bag on the counter.

**Derek**: Oh, Meredith. Guys don't get all goo-goo over some baby clothes.

**Meredith** (slightly annoyed): Just look.

**Derek **(taking the shirt out of the bag): What is this?

Derek couldn't believe his eyes. When he saw the inscription on the shirt, he was overcome with a feeling of inexpressible joy. Those four little words on the fabric -World's best big sister- made his heart leap with sheer elation and bliss. After all these years of trying so hard for a baby… He held the shirt up, arched his eyebrows and looked over questioningly at Meredith, who was smiling suggestively.

**Meredith**: It's only been three weeks. So, I-I shouldn't even be telling you. I mean, I still have a hostile uterus, and terrible things are constantly happening to us, which is why I haven't told anyone. I haven't even told Cristina. So, if you tell anyone, I swear I will kick you out of this house that you built.

**Derek **(walking over towards her): Don't worry. And good things happen to us. We're going to have another baby.

**Meredith** (crying with happiness): We are going to have another baby.

They laughed and pulled each other in an embrace.

Cristina couldn't believe that this was happening yet again. She had come to terms with the fact that she and Owen made a complex couple, as they both wanted completely different things out of life. However, despite the various ups and downs in their relationship, the most important thing was that they were back together and they were happy. But the circumstances that had torn them apart initially were resurfacing once again. She hurried to find Owen who was standing near the OR board with Arizona, taking her consult on a difficult case that he had recently encountered.

**Cristina**: I need to talk to you.

Owen looked at her with eyes full of concern and then followed her into an empty on call room nearby.

**Owen**: What's the matter, Cristina? Are you all…

**Cristina** (cutting him short): I'm pregnant.

**Owen** (speechless): Oh, Cristina…

**Cristina**: I cannot believe this is happening.

**Owen**: I know. I know it's complicated. I know it wasn't supposed to happen like this. But I'm here. There are two of us. We are a partnership. Can we just think about the possibility of this together? Is that okay?

Cristina nodded her head in consent. She had accepted the reality that a relationship could be successful only with the help of compromise. Besides, she loved Owen with all her heart. They'd both grown up and moved on from her abortion fiasco. She was ready to consider the possibility of a child, if that would make her husband happy.

**Owen**: I know who you are. I know what you want. I love you. I don't love the incubating potential of your womb. I love you. But, I believe there is a way to make this work without it ruining our lives or derailing your career.

**Cristina**: It's not like I hate children. I respect children. I think they should have good parents who want them.

**Owen**: Are you doubtful about our parenting capacity? Is that what this is all about? We'd make amazing parents. Cristina, do you love me?

**Cristina**: Of course I do.

**Owen**: Do you trust me?

**Cristina**: Yes.

**Owen**: You would be a wonderful mother. I know you don't believe me, but it is true. I believe your life can be bigger than you think it is. I imagine such a huge life for us…

**Cristina **(cutting him short): Yes.

**Owen**: I'm sorry. What?

**Cristina** (smiling): Yes, let's bring this baby into the world.

**Owen**: Oh my god, you're so not going to regret this. This baby is going to have an amazing upbringing…

**Cristina** (laughing at his excitement): Dr. Hunt, getting a little ahead of ourselves, are we?

**Owen** (smirking): I love you so much.

He crossed the space between them and kissed her fervently.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Lexie had just scrubbed in on her first solo neuro-surgery, under the supervision of Derek, which she had completed successfully without encountering any complications along the way. This proved to be the first ray of sunshine in her otherwise bleak day. No one seemed to remember that it was her birthday today, not her friends, not her sister, not even her husband. They were all wrapped up in their busy schedules and had apparently forgotten all about it. She was feeling abandoned and truly annoyed. Plus, on the down side, she had been throwing up all day. She was nauseous and moody. Suddenly, taking into account all her symptoms, realization dawned on her. She rushed to the store room and pulled out three pregnancy tests, just to be sure. After a few minutes of sheer impatience, she looked down at the tests, saw that they all showed the same result and smiled to herself. However irritated she might be with the world, she had some excellent news that she was going to share with her husband tonight.

When Lexie unlocked the door to their home later that night, she was surprised to find the house consumed in darkness. Mark was supposed to be home early since he didn't have many surgeries lined up. All of a sudden, the lights came on somehow and she was truly taken aback by the sight that met her eyes.

**All**: Surprise! Happy Birthday to you…

**Lexie**: Oh my god, you guys. You actually remembered.

**Cristina**: Did you think that we forgot your birthday, Lexipedia?

**Lexie**: Well, yeah.

**Meredith**: Well, your husband has been planning this surprise party for weeks.

**Callie**: He's the one who forced us all to act like we didn't remember your birthday.

**Derek**: And he's the one who gave you your first solo neuro-surgery as a gift.

**Lexie** (beaming broadly): Well, Mark, you know a way or two of taking me by surprise. I love this so much. Thank you.

**Mark**: Always.

**Lexie**: But I seem to remember a time when my husband used to strongly believe that all surprise parties are hostile and dark because people jump out and scream at you and that they never come to any good.

**Mark** (embarrassed): Well, your husband has grown up now. Plus, I remembered your intense love for surprise parties. So…

**Lexie** (walking towards him): Shush, no more talking, because this, by far, is the best birthday I've ever had, and I want to enjoy every remaining second of it.

**Arizona**: Well, the food is getting cold, so let's all go and eat.

**Lexie** (suddenly remembering her big news): Mark, do you have a second? We need to talk.

**Mark**: Not right now, honey. Arizona has made all this food by herself, so if we don't go eat right now, she's going to personally drag us over to the dinner table. But, I promise, after the party is over, we'll talk.

They all seated themselves at the dinner table. They all had glasses of champagne in front of them.

**Mark**: Guys, a little attention please. I would like to raise a roast to the birthday girl over here, for being the best daughter, best sister, best friend and best wife one could ever ask for. To Lexie.

**All**: To Lexie.

Everyone took a sip of champagne from their respective glasses, except for Meredith, Cristina and Lexie. Derek and Owen looked at their wives understandably, whereas Mark just raised his eyebrows at Lexie.

**Mark**: What's the matter, Lex? Why aren't you drinking?

**Lexie**: No, I can't.

**Callie**: Just try, try, and come on. This brand is far better than the one we usually purchase. Mark, tell her…

**Lexie**: No, I can't because I'm pregnant.

Mark choked on the champagne he was drinking. He couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't be more overcome with joy and happiness. He knew that they had gotten back together after a long time. And now, a symbol of their love was coming into this world. He got up from his seat, picked Lexie off her feet in a head-spinning hug, set her down and kissed her.

**Mark**: I love you so much. I'm going to become a daddy.

**All**: Congratulations!

**Arizona**: Just a teeny tiny question. Lexie not drinking alcohol is understandable, but why haven't Meredith and Cristina touched their glasses?

**Meredith**: Because we're also pregnant.

**Derek**: Yeah, Owen and I are going to become daddies as well.

**Mark**: Congratulations. Join the gang. The more the merrier.

Things were turning out to be good after all. And events were taking a peculiarly interesting turn.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Meredith, Cristina and Lexie were scheduled to have an appointment with the OB/GYN resident for a regular ultrasound after rounds. All three couples were sitting in the waiting room of the OB/GYN wing of the hospital. Cristina was flipping through a medical magazine which was lying nearby, whereas Meredith and Lexie were just waiting nervously for their name to be called out.

**Nurse**: Dr. Meredith Grey and Dr. Cristina Yang, please proceed to exam room 1 and 2 respectively.

**Meredith**: Okay, this is it.

**Cristina**: Yeah. Let's go.

**EXAM ROOM 1**:

**Addison**: Hey, Meredith. How are you? Are you nervous for the ultrasound?

**Meredith**: I'm fine. And yes, I am a little nervous, but I'm ready.

**Addison**: That's good. Give me a minute, I'll be right back.

**Derek**: Now, I was thinking about telling my family.

**Meredith**: I think it's still kind of early. There's no point in telling everyone. I have a very unstable uterus. This baby has an uphill climb. I'm just being realistic.

**Addison**: Ready to take a look?

**Derek**: Yeah. There's still a lot we can do to support the pregnancy, right? Even with our history?

**Addison**: Of course, you've got some risk factors. But we're going to watch you like a hawk.

**Derek**: Okay.

Derek took Meredith's hand in his own. Addison applied some cold gel on her stomach and put the ultrasound wand on it.

**Addison**: There you go. Hi, baby.

**Meredith**: Why does my child have eleven fingers?

**Derek**: Huh. Mer, that's not a finger.

**Addison**: It's a boy.

They both could now see the first glimpse of their son and could even hear his heartbeat. Derek squeezed Meredith's hand and sat still, broadly beaming at the still on the ultrasound screen.

**EXAM ROOM 2**:

**Lucy**: Hey, you guys. I recently heard the good news. Cristina, how have you been feeling these past few weeks?

**Christina**: Not too good. I've been throwing up several times a day, unlike the normal bouts of morning sickness that a pregnant woman should have. I have been having severe unpleasant stomach pains. I feel like I'm a hormone casserole and…

**Owen**: To sum it up, we are both worried that something might be wrong with the baby.

**Lucy**: Ok, let's just have a look at what is going on inside. No, this is going to feel a little chilly.

Owen looked down at Cristina and her stomach, his eyes full of worry for the well being of his wife and their unborn child. Lucy put the ultrasound wand over her stomach, after applying the cold gel over it. A few minutes later, she sat still, staring intently at the screen.

**Cristina**: Tell us how bad it is. We can handle it.

**Lucy** (smiling): Hearing all your symptoms, I had a feeling that the possibility of this happening was very high.

**Owen **(confused): Possibility of what happening?

**Lucy**: You guys are having twins. Congratulations!

**Cristina**: Oh my god, what? Twins? I only signed up for a baby, not two babies at once…

**Owen**: Cristina, breathe. Just breathe. Remember what I told a few months back? We are going to be amazing parents. You are going to be an amazing mom. It doesn't matter whether we have a baby or ten babies at once.

**Cristina**: Slow down there, GI Joe.

**Owen **(laughing): Look, the point is, this isn't bad news. On the contrary, this is fantastic news. Are you all right now, or do I need to go on with this crappy motivational speech?

**Cristina **(smiling): No, I'm all good. In fact, I'm kind of excited.

**Lucy**: Everything looks excellent here. Would you like to know the sex of the twins?

**Cristina**: Yeah, we do.

**Lucy**: Well, one is a girl and the other is a boy.

Although this was totally unexpected news, they believed that their children were going to have an amazing upbringing. Owen could picture the life that he had imagined for himself, his wife and their family. Things were looking up for now.

**WAITING ROOM**:

**Nurse**: Dr. Lexie Grey, please proceed to exam room 1.

Meredith had noticed that her sister had been a nervous wreck throughout her waiting period. Although she had Mark by her side, she wanted to be there for Lexie to provide some additional moral support.

**EXAM ROOM 1**:

**Addison**: Hey, Lexie. How are you feeling today?

**Lexie**: What if I might be miscarrying?

**Addison**: You're not miscarrying.

**Meredith**: It's not a molar pregnancy, is it?

**Lucy**: Wow, we've got a lot of doctors in the room.

**Mark**: Who the hell are you and what are your credentials?

**Addison**: Mark, don't be rude. This is Lucy Fields, Harvard MD, OB/GYN resident. Now she is a maternal medicine fellow at Seattle Grace Mercy West.

**Lucy**: And I'm damn good at my job. Who the hell are you?

**Mark**: We are related to the patient. I'm her husband and Meredith over there is her sister.

Mark somehow motivated Lexie to stay positive about the outcome of the ultrasound. Addison squirted some cold jelly like substance over her stomach and put the ultrasound wand over it. Soon, she pointed her finger towards the screen.

**Addison**: There's your baby. Looks good. Call me if there is any pain or any bleeding. But otherwise, go live your life. By the way, would you like to know the sex of your child?

**Lexie**: Yes, please.

**Addison**: It's a girl.

They both were overcome by a feeling of sheer exhilaration and joy. Their baby was a girl. They were going to have a beautiful, healthy daughter. Mark pulled Lexie into a tight hug, who was crying tears of happiness by this point of time.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Meredith and Derek had just settled into bed to get a good night's sleep, which was essential after working such a long shift at the hospital and treating one trauma case after another. The only disadvantage of being a level one trauma centre – the traumas kept flooding in through the hospital doors. Halfway through the night, Derek woke up, stretching his fingers to seek Meredith's warmth. But, on the contrary, he found that the other side of the bed was empty and cold. He got off the bed and saw light flooding in the bedroom through the bathroom door. He went over and knocked on the door.

**Derek**: Meredith? Are you in?

**Meredith**: Yes.

**Derek**: What's wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby alright?

**Meredith**: We both are fine. Just come in for a second.

Derek entered the bathroom to find his wife staring at her body in the full length mirror adjoining the wall.

**Meredith**: Do you think I've grown fat? Like, abnormally fat?

**Derek**: Are you kidding me?

**Meredith**: No, I'm not. Just look at me. I've put on too much weight. I look fat and ugly.

**Derek**: You're the most beautiful mother to be I've ever seen in my life. You're not fat, you're healthy. And that's a good thing.

**Meredith **(smiling): Are you sure?

**Derek**: I'm positive. Now, can we please go back to bed?

**Meredith**: By all means.

Meanwhile, at the Hunt-Yang household, Cristina awoke with a start from a peaceful sleep because she felt a sudden, sharp and unpleasant pain in her stomach. She instantly became worried that something was wrong with the twins.

**Cristina**: Owen, wake up.

**Owen **(sleepily): What's the matter?

**Cristina **(clutching her belly): Something feels weird and not good weird.

**Owen**: Are you sure it isn't just the twins kicking really hard?

**Cristina **(angrily): I sure know how to differentiate between the babies kicking and something bad happening, Owen.

**Owen**: Absolutely. You're right. I'm sorry. We'll stop by the hospital. Hey, look at me. Everything's going to be fine, okay? Trust me.

Luckily, Addison just happened to be working a late night shift at the hospital.

**Addison**: She's fine. She was just experiencing some Braxton Hicks contractions. Mild discomfort caused by contractions in the uterine wall. Everything else is normal.

**Cristina **(sarcastically): Mild discomfort?

**Owen**: And there's no danger to her or the babies?

**Addison**: Absolutely not.

**Owen**: Oh, thank god. Cristina, are you ready to go home now?

Owen's question was not met with a suitable reply. He turned around and saw that Cristina was fast asleep on the bed in the OB/GYN exam room. He smiled to himself, picked her up from the bed and carried her to the nearest on-call room. He carefully placed her on the lower bunk, pulled the covers over her and climbed in beside her to resume their peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile, at the Sloan-Grey household, Mark had just returned home after a particularly long shift at the hospital, which included performing four major surgeries in a single day. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was to go home and catch up on some much required sleep. As soon as he unlocked the front door, he realized that he wasn't going to get any. He saw Lexie frantically pacing around the kitchen, clearly in search of something.

**Mark**: Hey, honey. Are you okay? What are you looking for?

**Lexie**: I'm fine. I just have a sudden craving for some lemon sorbet, but clearly we don't have any here. I know it's too much to ask, especially since you're so tired, but is there any way you would...

**Mark**: Run to the nearest store and buy some? Sure, that's not a problem. Is there anything else that you want?

**Lexie**: No, that's pretty much it.

**Mark**: Ok, then. I'll be back in twenty minutes.

After the designated time, Mark returned home with the ice-cream and found Lexie eagerly waiting for her mid-night food delight.

**Lexie**: Oh Mark, thank you so much. I can't seem to have any control over these midnight cravings. I've gained so much weight in these past few months. What if I can't bounce back to my original weight once our daughter is born? Would you still love me if I were fat?

**Mark**: Lexie, I love you now and I will love you always, regardless of whether you're fat or thin. Besides, who says that you will not be able to shed these pregnancy pounds? I'll help you in whatever way I can and we'll shed the extra weight together. Now, can we try and get some sleep?

**Lexie**: Yes, sure thing.

At the hospital the next morning, Derek, Owen and Mark met each other near the surgical wing elevators. It was evident from their faces that all three of them were suffering from severe sleep deprivation.

**Derek**: What had you two up all night?

**Owen**: Cristina had Braxton Hicks contractions, because of which we rushed to the hospital.

**Mark**: And Lexie had a sudden craving for lemon sorbet, because of which I rushed to the nearest Kmart. What about you?

**Derek**: Meredith had a sudden inferiority complex about her weight, because of which I woke up to soothe her irrational fears.

**Owen**: Although I'm enjoying this whole experience to my fullest, its resulting in many sleepless nights isn't it?

Derek and Mark smiled and nodded their heads in agreement. They believed that they were going to be amazing fathers to their children, but they also knew that there was a long road ahead of them.

The next day, all three couples were supposed to go to the mall and shop for their babies. However, at the last minute, a massive multiple trauma case rolled in, resulting in Derek, Owen and Mark staying at the hospital, since they were the heads of their respective departments. Since Callie was having a relatively free day at the hospital, she decided to accompany her pregnant friends to the mall. They went to a variety of shops like Babies-R-Us, Baby Shop and Toys-R-Us and bought the necessary supplies like maternity clothes, baby outfits, car seats, pacifiers, etc. Since Meredith and Callie already had some experience in this field – Meredith had adopted Zola and Callie had had Sophia with Mark – they spent more time in guiding Lexie and Cristina through it, as they both were first-time mothers-to-be. All of a sudden, Callie decided that she wanted to get her hair cut to surprise Arizona. So, their next stop was the hair salon.

**Callie **(talking to the hairdresser): I want a sort of like bad-ass cut. You know, a little dangerous, a little predictable... There isn't any picture; it's more of a feeling.

**Lexie**: What people do at the mall all day long?

**Meredith**: Look at them. They eat so slowly. Look.

**Callie**: Yeah, I can't turn my head.

**Cristina**: They just eat things and buy things and pine about their break-ups.

**Hairdresser**: Yes.

**Meredith**: Look at that lady. She's just going to eat that pretzel. That's all she's going to do.

**Callie**: So, are you all going to become mall-persons? Just shop and eat?

**Cristina**: Hell, no.

**Meredith**: There's no way that's going to happen.

**Lexie**: We love our jobs too much.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Over the past few weeks, Callie, Arizona and April had been secretly planning a combined baby shower for Meredith, Cristina and Lexie in the doctor's lounge. Their husbands were also involved in making the necessary arrangements for it. When the three mothers-to-be got to know the fact that the whole hospital had been invited to a shower in their honor, the twisted sisters weren't showing any excitement at this prospect. But the bright and shiny Lexie was enough to lift up their spirits. The three of them met each other in the hospital lobby.

**Cristina**: Little Grey, are you feeling okay? Because you definitely don't seem fine to me.

**Lexie**: Yeah, I'm all good. It's just nerves about the baby shower.

**Meredith **(rolling her eyes): You're way too excited about this.

**Lexie**: Hey, we've bought expensive gifts and played stupid games for every knocked up nurse in this place. Now, it's our turn.

**Meredith**: That's true.

**Cristina**: Little Grey has a point.

Meanwhile, Callie, Arizona, April, Derek, Owen and Mark, the official baby-shower organizers, met in the doctor's lounge to decorate the entire room. Callie and Arizona were carrying a big foldable table into the lounge.

**Callie**: Where do you want this table to be set up?

**Owen**: What's that for?

**Mark**: Scrap book station. Put it next to that box of glitter pens.

**Derek**: Oh, no, no, no. we're not having a scrap book station.

**Mark**: You heard Lexie this morning. She wants us to go all out. Move the table.

**Owen**: No, don't move the table. Mark, this isn't a scrap book station kind of shower.

**Derek**: Meredith and Cristina were hostile to the idea of us planning a grand baby shower in the first place. So, let's just organize something simple and get this over with.

**Mark**: You're both wrong. April, tell them. Pregnant women want all the girly stuff – games, onesie decorating…

**April**: I have to go check on a patient.

**Arizona**: And I can't get over the fact that you know what onesie decorating is.

**Mark **(sarcastically): I've been learning all this stuff for Lexie. That's what you do for the people you love.

**Derek**: Oh, bite me, Mark.

Getting over their arguments, the crew finally managed to decorate the entire doctor's lounge in a beautiful manner and organize a host of games and eatables for the guests. Meredith and Cristina seemed to be also enjoying this, despite their initial resentment over the idea of a baby shower. And Lexie was having the time of her life. The organizers were standing in the corner, watching on, as the guests of honor were delighted by all the attention and the gifts that they were being showered with.

**Mark**: Don't feel bad about the fact that I knew what they exactly wanted. I just figured, the bigger the baby shower, the better.

**Owen**: Oh, shut up.

**Mark**: Excuse me?

**Derek**: You're not the 'Pregnant Ladies' whisperer.

**April**: And I'm not a monster for finding baby showers just a tad bit annoying.

**Callie**: Every woman who's ever had a pregnant friend hates them.

**Arizona**: It's like a wedding. The bridesmaids always want to strangle the bride. It's practically a rule.

**Owen**: The only one who's not normal here is you for acting like you're enjoying this.

**Meredith **(pausing in between a game): Now it's April's turn. Come on, it will be fun.

**April**: I'm fine. I'm fine over here. Thanks.

**Lexie**: Oh, just because we're the pregnant ones doesn't mean you don't get to play.

**Mark** (smirking and handing her a balloon): It's what the bride wants.

Once the shower had come to an end and all the guests had cleared out of the doctor's lounge, the three couples were lazing about in the room. Somehow, they ended up on the topic of baby names. Owen and Cristina soon arrived at a decision that their twin babies would be named Madison and Mason. After a large amount of deliberation and negotiation, Meredith and Derek decided that their son would be named Christopher, after Derek's deceased father and Lexie and Mark decided that that their daughter would be named Susan, after Lexie's deceased mother. Things were running quite smoothly for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**HOSPITAL BAY**:

All the attendings and a few residents were standing in the bay, waiting for the ambulance to arrive. The ER had got a call some time ago that there was a massive incoming trauma case about 10 minutes away. They had prepared themselves for one of the worst cases that they would ever see and treat. But they didn't have a shade of an idea that in just a few minutes their entire world would be shaken. When the ambulance finally arrived, the doctors rushed to its doors.

**Owen**: Alright, everyone. Car versus truck, that's all we know for now. Follow multiple blunt trauma protocol. Let's go.

When Mark saw that Callie got off the ambulance first, he knew that his worst fear had just come true. When he peeked into the ambulance, he saw that the trauma patient was none other than his pregnant wife Lexie.

**Callie**: Tachycardiac and hypertensive on route, obvious head and chest injuries…

**Mark**: Someone get me a trauma gown. I'm not sitting this one out. That's Lexie. That's my kid.

**Richard**: Which is why you can't. I'm sorry but you can't be a doctor on this one.

**Mark**: Screw all of you.

**Derek**: Look at me, Mark. Look at me. All I know is that she is your family. Lexie Grey and that baby are your family. The best way you can help your family is to step back and let the rest of us do what you can't rationally do. Save their lives. Okay?

**Mark**: But I'll be in the room, you hear me? I'll be there.

Mark felt as if the world around him had come to a complete standstill. His feet seemed to be stuck to the ground. He knew that Callie was driving Lexie back home after a long shift at the hospital. He rushed over to Callie's side, seeking some explanation as to how this had happened.

**Mark**: What the hell happened?

**Callie**: It came out of nowhere. I was just driving her home, and a truck came out of nowhere.

**ER**:

In the ER, the doctors got over their initial shock and started treating Lexie. Bailey put some IVs on her arm, Derek found out that she was suffering from a major skull fracture with a probable bleed and Teddy ordered Cristina to put in a chest tube because she couldn't hear any breath sounds on the right. In all the chaos, Callie was overcome with guilt. She had been the one driving and she would be responsible if something happened to Lexie or the baby.

**Callie**: Lucy, is there a fetal heartbeat?

**Lucy**: Give me a minute.

**Mark **(advancing towards Lucy): I want an answer.

**Richard**: Against the wall and silent, you hear me?

**Owen**: Call upstairs and tell them to prep an OR. Where's that blood?

**Lucy**: If I'm going to find a heartbeat, I need everybody to shut up for a second.

**Richard**: Everyone, quiet, right now.

**Lucy**: There it is. Fetal heartbeat.

All of a sudden, Lexie went into v-fib and started crashing. Owen charged the paddles to 200 and shocked her. She came back soon enough and the doctors got ready to move her to the OR.

**OR**:

**Owen**: People, take a breath. Everybody, I mean it. Stop what you're doing and take a minute to yourself. There's no room for rushing here. We rush, we make mistakes. So, everybody, just take a breath.

After composing themselves, the surgeons began operating. Derek began working on the large subdural hematoma in her brain, while Bailey was finding bleeders everywhere she looked. After some time, when she couldn't get the bleeding under control, Owen told her to pack Lexie and get out now, because otherwise she would bleed to death. All they could do now was get Lexie up to the ICU and hope that she would live for another 48 hours. If she survived through this time period, then they would operate once again. Derek took a look at the observation deck and found Callie sitting there alone, without any sign of Mark. He became concerned about his best friend.

**Derek**: Somebody needs to keep an eye on Mark.

**Owen**: Meredith, eyes on Sloan.

Meredith threw her mask in the bin placed in the scrub room and went looking for Mark. After a long time, she found him near the stairwell of the surgical wing. She walked up and sat beside him on the stairs.

**Mark **(tearing up): She's my wife.

**Meredith **(patting him on the back): I know. She's my sister.

**ICU**:

Addison couldn't believe that Lucy had failed to stop Lexie's contractions and hadn't given steroids to the baby to help mature her lungs. She was in no mood of listening to Lucy's strategy and ordered her to get out of the room. Then she sat down beside Lexie's unconscious form and started talking to her.

**Addison**: Sweetie, don't you worry. We got this. The attendings, we are all going to meet and come up with a plan. I promise you. We're going to make a plan and we're going to figure out what to do. It's going to be all right. You're going to be okay.

**OUTSIDE THE ICU**:

Bailey met up with Mark and Callie and informed them that Lexie would have a better chance if they took the baby out now as her cardiovascular status could possibly be greater improved. She would go back to the OR tomorrow, but the only question was whether or not to deliver the baby first. This one minor statement led to a huge fight between Mark and Callie, because they both were full of emotions and found only each other to take them out on.

**Mark**: Let's leave the baby out for just a second now.

**Callie**: Did you just say that?

**Mark**: All I'm saying is that we give Lexie the best shot she can get.

**Callie**: Lexie wants a baby.

**Mark**: Lexie wants to live.

**Callie**: We all want her to live. But what's her life going to be like if she wakes up and her child is gone?

**Mark**: What's her life going to be like if she's dead? It is very simple. We can have another baby. We can't have another Lexie.

**Callie**: You're acting like you don't care about the baby.

**Mark**: I'm thinking about Lexie. You don't think I care? This is my baby. This is my family. I'm the father. You don't get a say. You're nothing.

**ON-CALL ROOM**:

Derek told Meredith that Lexie had suffered massive head trauma. He'd fixed all the bleeders he'd seen but she could have permanent neurological damage. Lexie may not come back. Even if they managed to save her body, her brain may not come back.

**Derek**: Mark had been standing nearby the whole time but I couldn't work up the courage to tell him about this. I feel like I'm being a terrible friend.

**Meredith**: I just wish that everything could go back to normal, just as the way things had been before this horrible accident.

**ICU**:

The next morning, Derek and Meredith came to the ICU to lower Lexie's sedation and check on her neuro functions. She wasn't supposed to fight the intubation as it would not take long. They asked her to follow them with her eyes, squeeze their hands or just move one finger. They became highly disappointed when they weren't met with the suitable responses they were looking for.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**DOCTOR'S LOUNGE**:

Derek and Meredith met up with Mark to relate this bad news to him. They told him that Lexie had opened her eyes, but that was just about it because she had not been able to follow any other commands. But they also assured him that it was too soon to tell anything for sure. Meredith couldn't handle this conversation any longer. She excused herself from the lounge and bumped into Cristina in the hallway.

**Cristina**: Seems like just yesterday we had our baby shower and made a decision about what our children were going to named.

**Meredith** (bursting into tears): I want to be able to remember every detail of the last time we were together and happy. But I can't, Cristina. I can't even remember the last time I told Lexie that I loved her. I believe it's important to tell the people you love how much you love them while they can still hear you.

**Cristina** (hugging her): I love you, Meredith Grey.

**Meredith**: I love you too, Cristina Yang.

**SCAN ROOM**:

Cristina hung up X-RAYS of some of Burke's older patients who had been in a similar state that Lexie was in right now. She told Owen and Teddy that he had been able to fix them percutaniously and had been successful in avoiding the brain re-bleeding. If they opted to perform this procedure, then they could limit the chances of hypothermia and the baby could also have a chance of survival. Despite her pleas, they refused to heed to her as they both thought that it was too risky in Lexie's case because they could easily puncture her heart while performing the procedure. Cristina collected the x-rays and stormed off from the room. All she wanted to do was save Lexie and her baby, but no one seemed to be interested in accepting her opinion.

**OUTSIDE THE ICU**:

Mark found it too painful to be in the ICU and see Lexie in the fragile state that she was currently in. So, he decided to keep a watch on his wife from outside the room where she was kept. Addison told him that he should try and make his peace with Callie because they both loved Lexie and wanted her to live. But Mark didn't respond. They rushed into the ICU when they heard some urgent beeping sounds. Lexie's pressure was bottoming out and it seemed as if she was suffering from a harsh pulmonary edema. Her lungs were full of fluid and she was slowly bleeding out. Addison told mark to alert an OR that they were coming down right now with Lexie.

**OR**:

Bailey, Teddy, Addison, Owen and Derek, who were the attending surgeons on Lexie's case, quickly scrubbed in. Mark and Callie anxiously settled themselves in the observation deck. They knew that it was going to be a long time before they would receive any definitive news about Lexie or the baby.

**Callie**: We should say a prayer. She'd want us to pray.

**Mark**: I haven't stopped praying since yesterday.

Teddy started decannulating the heart. Suddenly, Derek saw some blood gushing out and told the others that he had to go back in. Cristina knew why this was happening. She told Teddy that they could still switch to the percutanious repair because the chances of it working were pretty high. But Teddy was adamant that the procedure she was currently performing was their best option. Bailey saw a lot of bleeding near the abdomen and ordered someone to get her more lap pads. Addison warned the others that the baby was starting to have decels. Owen arrived at the conclusion that his wife was right about the fact that they should try the percutanious repair. He ordered Teddy to stabilize the heart and step back. Then he assured Cristina that she could easily perform this procedure one step at a time. Bailey double-checked the peritoneum to locate the source of the bleeding. Derek was finally able to control the bleed in the brain. But then Lexie's ventricular rhythm became irregular and her pressure started dropping down. Owen realized that they were losing her and he started cardiac massage. Addison told him that he had a minute to get her heart back or she would be taking the baby out.

By this point of time, Mark and Callie could no longer just sit in the observation deck and wait. They rushed to the scrub room below, put on a scrub mask and entered the OR. By then, Addison had already delivered the baby, whom she handed over to Lucy, and asked her to stimulate the abscess. Owen had been able to get Lexie back and Bailey had managed to get the bleeding under control. Lucy was having a difficult time getting the baby's heartbeat. Arizona told her to move aside and asked Alex to start ventilation. She told him to continue compression and suction through the tube. After a few seconds, she turned towards Mark, who was standing in the corner and watching his daughter with a pained expression.

**Arizona **(smiling under her scrub mask): I have a heartbeat.

**Owen**: Mom's heart is strong as well.

Mark heaved a huge sigh of relief, closed his eyes and raised his head in reverence. It appeared to the others that he was thanking God for listening to his prayers and for saving both his wife and his daughter.

**OUTSIDE THE ICU**:

Mark and Callie were standing in the hallway in an awkward silence. Derek came up to them and said that the doctors had done everything that they could. Now all they could do was wait for Lexie to wake up. All of a sudden, his pager went off and he hurried to check on another patient. Mark decided that it was time to follow Addison's advice and make his peace with Callie.

**Mark**: You're not nothing, you know? We had a kid together. You're a mom. I'm a dad. I'm sorry.

**Callie**: She's going to wake up. She has to wake up.

**ELEVATOR**:

Derek noticed that Meredith was getting rid of her calm, composed state and was about to burst into tears. Being the concerned husband, he stopped the elevator and looked at her. He wanted her to vent all her frustration and emotions out on him. He wanted to help her through this difficult phase.

**Meredith** (sobbing): At our baby shower, I was a bit jealous of Cristina and Lexie because they got pregnant without trying. And we tried for so long. I took shots, I took my temperature, I put my legs in the air and nothing. It's as if the universe was saying, 'Screw you, Meredith.' But I quickly forgot about the past and realized that I had nothing to be jealous about because I am pregnant now and I am happy. And now the universe puts Lexie through a windshield. I mean, what the hell is going on? What's the point? Is there a reason for this? Because if you can think of a reason, any reason at all, as to why the universe is so screwed up, random and mean, now would be an amazingly good time to tell me because I really need some answers.

**Derek**: Lexie is going to live through this. I promise you.

**ICU**:

Mark was sitting beside Lexie's unconscious form. He wanted to get his beautiful wife back. He wanted to see her bright brown eyes, which were always full of life. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and how she had to live for his sake. He started talking to her and telling her about their daughter.

**Mark**: She's kind of small now. But she's strong. She fought hard against all the complications and survived. She's got beautiful brown hair, Lexie, just like yours. She's… she's beautiful. I can tell that she's looking for you. Okay? She's searching for her mother. You've got to wake up for her. Please.

All of a sudden, Lexie opened her eyes and made an attempt to speak.

**Lexie**: Muh… muh… ark…

**Mark** (holding her hand): Oh my god, Lexie? Lexie, I'm right here.

**Lexie**: Sus… Susan. Where… is she?

**Mark**: She's in an incubator in the NICU right now. But she's safe and sound. Lexie, I'm so glad you're back. Don't ever scare me like that again. I can't bear the thought of losing you forever.

Lexie responded with a nod and a faint smile. Although she was currently in an insurmountable amount of pain, she was glad to be back and to know that her daughter was fine.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Four weeks later, Mark came by the patient room to catch up with Lexie before going for a consult. Since she had not been allowed to go to the NICU to see their daughter, he had been clicking photos and capturing videos of Susan on his mobile and then showing them to Lexie, giving her regular updates on their daughter. In the afternoon, Cristina and Meredith would come by to check on Lexie and to do her post-ops.

**Cristina**: Do you need anything?

**Lexie **(tearing up): I need to see my baby.

**Meredith **(sighing): She's mostly tubes and wires right now.

**Cristina**: You want to wait for a while until she's cuter.

But Lexie just wouldn't stop crying. Meredith remembered the difficult few weeks during which the adoption agency took Zola away while her adoption case was pending in the court. She knew and understood what her sister was going through. So, she decided to help her sister by hatching a plan with the help of the others, which included sneaking Lexie off to the NICU so that she could see her daughter. Meredith, Cristina, Jackson and April entered the patient room later that night. They made the proper arrangements for mobilizing Lexie and started wheeling her bed in the direction of the NICU. Suddenly, they heard Bailey's voice from the other end of the hallway. Cristina made an attempt to try and distract her so that the others could carry on what they were doing.

**Cristina**: Dr. Bailey, just the woman I was looking for. Can I talk to you for a minute?

**Bailey**: Well, what is it?

**Cristina**: How's your day going?

**Bailey**: How's my day going? Uh, my day should have ended a few hours ago. I'm tired, it's late and I still have several things to do before I can go home. Now, I have you in my face asking me how my day is going, while what you should ideally be doing is making the most of your maternity leave and resting at home because you're pregnant with twins. Does Owen even know that you're still at the hospital?

**Cristina**: No, he doesn't. And there's no need to tell him anything because I was just heading out.

By now, the others had successfully reached the exterior of the NICU without facing any other obstacles on the way. From this position, Lexie could see her beautiful daughter without actually entering the room. She would remain ever grateful to her friends for making the impossible possible for her sake.

Another four weeks passed by. Lexie had gone through vigorous sessions of physical therapy, which had enabled her to regain her normal physical capabilities. She was now able to move and walk without Mark's support. Her wounds had healed properly, without any sign of infection. And this meant that she could make regular trips to the NICU whenever she wanted to see her baby.

**Lexie **(holding Susan in her arms): Good morning, beautiful. Oh, look at how big you are.

Mark, Derek, Bailey, Callie, Meredith and Cristina entered the room.

**Lexie**: Bailey, are you going to tell me to go back to bed? Because I just got here.

**Bailey**: I am not. Your vitals are stable, your balance is good and you obviously are strong enough to hold your daughter. So, get out of here and go home.

**Lexie** (talking to Susan): Did you hear that? We're going home with Daddy.

Mark strapped Susan in her car seat and was just about to pick her up when Lexie interrupted him and spoke in a high-pitched voice, full of panic.

**Lexie **(hyperventilating): Mark, stop. Susan's not ready to leave. She can't leave. She's not getting in a car because it's not safe. The last time she was in a car, she nearly died. We both nearly died. You've got to get her out of that thing. Get her out of the car seat and give her to me, Mark.

**Callie **(calming her): Lexie, you're absolutely right. Cars are not safe for children. And you don't feel this way because you were in an accident. You feel this way because you are a mother now. It will pass, mostly. Some of it never will. But eventually, you'll get used to it.

Callie was successful in calming Lexie's fears. At that moment, Meredith felt some agonizing pain in her abdomen. She realized that her water had just broken and that she had begun contracting. All the people present in the room were bidding farewell to Lexie and the baby. Meredith found it difficult to draw their attention to this pressing issue. She tried to make her voice heard over the merry din in the NICU.

**Meredith**: Derek…

**Derek**: Just a minute, Mer. Let me say goodbye to my beautiful niece over here.

**Meredith**: Derek, my water just broke.

Hearing this statement, everyone spun around and fixed their eyes on Meredith. Derek rushed to his wife's side. Mark brought a wheelchair for her to sit in. Cristina paged Addison and Lucy. They took Meredith to the OB/GYN wing of the hospital and settled her in one of the empty patient rooms. By the time Addison and Lucy entered the room to check on Meredith and the baby, her contractions had become regular, frequent and a lot more painful.

**Meredith **(clutching his hand): It hurts so much, Derek.

**Derek**: I know, honey. But for now, just concentrate on your breathing and the fact that at the end of this, you are going to hold a beautiful baby boy in your arms.

**Meredith**: That is the only thing which is keeping me going right now.

**Mark**: Would you like me to get you some ice chips?

**Meredith **(snapping at him): What I'd like you to do is to tell me why anyone isn't taking an initiative to give me a release from all this pain.

**Addison**: I'm sorry I took so long. I will give you an epidural now and that will ease some of the pain.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

After a few hours, Cristina's hand flew protectively to her abdomen as ferocious contractions ripped through her uterus. Everyone looked at her questioningly as she groaned aloud because of the pain.

**Lucy**: Cristina, are you all right?

**Meredith**: Oh, I know what this is. She's suffering from sympathy pain.

**Cristina **(standing up): Mer, this is no sympathy pain…

All of a sudden, Cristina lost consciousness. Fortunately, Mark was standing near her and managed to catch her before she could hit the ground. Lexie paged Owen, who was in the midst of finishing up a major surgery. Mark carried her to the empty adjacent patient room, where he settled her on the bed. Addison checked Cristina's and the twins' vitals. By this point of time, Owen had seen his pager. He ran to the OB/GYN wing and encountered Addison, Lucy and Mark on the way.

**Owen**: What the hell happened to her?

**Mark**: She was sitting with the rest of us in Meredith's room. Suddenly she clutched her belly, stood up and fainted. I was able to catch her just in time.

**Addison**: She was suffering from some exhaustion and dehydration. But her contractions are coming fast now. She's almost fully dilated. She regained consciousness a few minutes ago, but she's in no shape to push the twins out.

**Owen**: So, what's your plan here?

**Addison**: I'm suggesting we perform an emergency C-section right now. Call OR 2 and tell them that we are on our way. Lucy, Meredith will be ready to push in another few hours. So, I want you to deliver her baby while I handle Cristina and the twins.

**Lucy**: Okay.

Addison and Mark wheeled Cristina, who was in an enormous amount of pain at the moment, onto the OR floor. Owen met up with them after rescheduling all his pending surgeries and assigning some post-ops and pre-ops to the interns. The sight of her husband making his way towards her calmed Cristina down, but only for a minute.

**Cristina**: Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you had back-to-back surgeries lined up for today.

**Owen **(kissing her on the forehead): You really didn't think I was going to let you do this by yourself, did you?

**Addison** (turning to face him): Nuh-uh, this is not how this is going to work. Do I need to find you something that you need to do?

**Owen**: I'm going to sit by her head. I won't say a word. I respect the fact that this is your OR, Addison. But this is my wife that you're cutting into and these are my babies that you are delivering.

**Addison**: Okay. But you're just going to sit there, okay? Nothing more than that.

In the OR, Addison worked her magic; the same magic that had helped her build an excellent nation-wide reputation of currently being one of the best gynecologists in the United States. Owen knew that his wife and his unborn children were in the best hands. Addison performed the C-section effortlessly and efficiently, thereby delivering the healthy twins without any complication in the way. A little while later, when Cristina's anesthesia wore off, she found her children peacefully sleeping in cribs placed beside her own bed. Owen was sitting at her bedside.

**Owen **(smiling): They're beautiful, aren't they? Do you want to hold them?

**Cristina**: Yeah, I do.

Owen picked the twins up from their cribs and carefully handed them over to Cristina, who looked at them lovingly and affectionately.

**Cristina**: Welcome to the family, you two. They are just perfect, Owen. Mase looks like an exact replica of you, with the soft ginger hair and the deep blue eyes. And Maddie seems to be a proportionate mixture of both of us, doesn't she?

**Owen **(laughing): Yes, she does.

**Cristina **(tearing up): You were right before. I really undermined myself and my mothering capabilities. But you restored faith in me. You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. This moment, right here, right now, with our children in my arms and you beside me, is just picture perfect. I love you so much.

**Owen **(hugging her): I love you too.

Meanwhile, in the OB/GYN wing, after a long time period consisting of rapid, painful contractions, Meredith was ready to push the baby out. Derek was by her side through the whole process, supporting her by coaching her along.

**Derek**: How are you doing, Mer?

**Meredith**: I can't push anymore. It hurts too much. Make it stop, Derek.

**Derek**: You're doing great. You're almost there. I know it's painful, but you can do this.

**Meredith** (snapping at him): You don't know a rat's ass worth of how much this hurts, Shepherd.

**Lucy**: Don't look so hurt, Derek. It's all a part of the experience. Okay, Meredith, one final big push.

And, at last, the painful process of labor had come to an end. Meredith had given birth to their son. All she wanted to do now was got to sleep. She was just so tired. But something felt totally out of place to her. All of a sudden, she realized what was wrong.

**Meredith **(panicking): Derek, why isn't he crying?

**Derek**: I don't know, honey. Lucy, what's wrong with him?

**Lucy**: Just a minute.

**Meredith **(sobbing): Derek, Chris isn't crying. Babies always cry when they come out of their mothers. Lucy, please save our son. I'm begging you here.

**Derek**: Meredith, just trust me, all right? We should let Lucy and the others do their job. Nothing is going to happen to our son.

Suddenly, the most beautiful noise of her son crying pierced the atmosphere of chaos and filled Meredith's ears. She heaved a huge sigh of relief and then asked Lucy to hand him over to her, who willingly did so, after wrapping him up in a small blue blanket. Meredith felt that all right had been restored in the world again. She had become pregnant after so many years, she had gotten her sister back despite the possibly fatal accident Lexie had been involved in and now she was holding her beautiful son in her arms, with her husband by her side, hugging them both.

**Derek**: Christopher's perfect, isn't he?

**Meredith** (tearing up): He surely is. Oh my god, he's looking at me. Hey Chris, welcome to the world and to our family. Thanks for coming out of me safe and sound. Thanks for not letting go. Your big sister Zola can't wait to meet you. Derek, he looks so much like you. Cristina and I both hoped that he would have the McDreamy hair, and he does. And I'm sorry for snapping at you. It was totally unnecessary and uncalled for.

**Derek **(smiling): Hey, no apologies. As Lucy said, it's all a part of the experience. Also, your knight in shining whatever doesn't get hurt that easily by a few words of abuse. There are no words to describe the happiness I'm currently feeling at the arrival of this little bundle of joy. I love you.

**Meredith**: I love you too. Forever and always.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Parenthood seemed to suit the three couples perfectly. Being surgeons at one of the best hospitals in the country, their work schedules were very hectic. But they always made it a point to keep some time and attention aside for their children every day. The parents were also delighted to witness their little toddlers' various development milestones.

One day, Derek had just reached home, exhausted after spending 8 hours in the OR successfully operating on a teenager with a large, complex spinal glioma. After eating the delicious dinner that his wife had prepared, he sat down on the couch and switched on the TV to watch a video of Zola and Chris playing in the nursery. Meanwhile, Meredith was sitting beside him, trying to put their two kids to sleep.

**Meredith**: I was so sure that Chris was going to take his first steps this morning. I could feel it. I even sat at a distance and held his favorite teddy bear in my hand, but he still didn't walk towards me.

**Derek**: He's highly inspired by Zola. He's not going to do anything on cue. He's going to surprise us, just as his big sister did. And this time, I'm not going to miss it. I'm going to be ready with the camera and film the entire thing.

**Meredith**: Hmmm. But why aren't our two munchkins sleeping?

**Derek**: Just walk them around. I would've done it myself but I'm too tired to walk.

All of a sudden, Chris made an attempt to stand on his feet and walk towards Meredith.

**Meredith **(jumping up from the couch): Oh, Derek. Where's the camera? Turn it on, now.

Derek picked up the camera which was lying on the coffee table, turned it on to video mode and focused it on his son. Chris walked a few steps on his own, unsteadily at first, and then fell down on the soft rug underneath. Meredith was about to go pick him up, but Derek stopped her from doing so. Zola had seen her little brother fall. Being the protective elder sister that she was, she went over to him, held his hand and helped him to get back on his feet. Then they both covered the short distance between them and their parents together, hand-in-hand. Meredith and Derek beamed broadly at their two children. It was the cutest scene ever, the best part being that Derek had been able to film the whole thing this time.

Later that night, at the Hunt-Yang household, Owen and Cristina were woken up from their relatively peaceful sleep on hearing the sound of Madison crying through the baby monitor. The pair had decided to take alternative turns to get up and go to the nursery to change and feed the twins whenever they started crying in the middle of the night. Although it was Cristina's turn to get up, Owen decided to fill in for her as she needed the rest more than he did. She had had a very busy day at the hospital, handling a heart-lung domino surgery on her own.

**Cristina **(sleepily): Just a second. I'll get up.

**Owen**: No, stay in bed. You're tired, Cristina. In fact, the word 'tired' would be an understatement to describe your state right now. I'll go and see what's wrong with Maddie.

**Cristina **(thankfully): Are you sure?

**Owen**: I'm positive. You just go back to sleep.

Owen walked off in the direction of the nursery. He entered the room and found Maddie in a very distressed state, her face red with all the crying. He picked her up and found out that she was just hungry. So, he took a bottle of milk from the fridge and heated it up to the correct temperature. After feeding her, he settled into the old rocking chair with his beautiful daughter in his arms and started singing 'Itsy Bitsy Spider' to put her back to sleep. Cristina was standing at the doorway of the nursery and secretly watching the whole scene with a bright smile on her face.

**Owen**: Hey, baby girl. I know Mama always puts you to bed, but you'll have to put with me for a night. Are you ready to close your eyes? Okay, beautiful, here I go. _The_ _itsy-bitsy spider_…_Went up the water spout…Down came the rain…And washed the spider out…Out came the sun…And dried up all the rain…And the itsy-bitsy spider…Went up the spout again._ Mama and I love you both. Goodnight.

The next morning, Cristina woke up early to surprise her husband by preparing breakfast for the both of them. She entered the kitchen, fixed her IPod headphones into place and started cooking breakfast while simultaneously dancing to the music that was playing in her ears. When Owen woke up and came out of their bedroom, the sight that he witnessed caused him to burst out into a laughing fit.

**Owen**: Cristina, what are you doing?

**Cristina**: I'm making breakfast.

**Owen**: You don't cook.

**Cristina**: I do. Sometimes. Here, try this. Eggs cooked almost entirely with my left hand. I know it will turn out to be delicious, and you will ask me to make some more. But no can do, honey, because there aren't any more eggs.

**Owen **(opening the fridge after eating the scrambled eggs): There's nothing else to eat in the fridge. I'm hungry. What about this cheese?

**Cristina**: Oh, that cheese is very old. And don't worry, I just ordered pizza.

**Owen**: For breakfast?

**Cristina**: I didn't have anything to eat last night. I came home at midnight and straightaway climbed into bed. For me, it's dinner. It's a very, very late dinner. So, don't eat the old cheese. Pizza will be here any minute.

**Owen **(smiling): Okay then.

Later that afternoon, Mark, Lexie, Callie and Arizona decide to go to the hospital daycare to spend their lunch break with Susan and Sophia. The whole time, Callie and Arizona looked on helplessly as Mark and Lexie were having the inevitable debate about whether their daughter's first word would be 'mama' or 'dada'.

**Mark**: I'm telling you for sure, her first word is going to be 'dada'. Because she's daddy's little girl, isn't she?

**Lexie**: Well, her mommy is the one who carried her in her womb for nearly six and a half months and who she came out of. So, the chances are pretty high that her first word is going to be 'mama'.

**Callie**: Would you two just quit this argument?

**Arizona**: Yeah, let Susan say what she wants to say, at her own pace and by her own will. Stop trying to sway her cute little mind in your favor.

But their attempts to put an end to this dispute were futile. Susan's head started turning left and right several times. It seemed as though she were watching a table tennis match between her parents while hearing the words 'mama' and 'dada' being repeated over and over again. All of a sudden, Mark and Lexie stopped fighting when they heard a word being spoken by their daughter, which appeared to be a combination of the words 'mama' and 'dada'.

**Susan **(speaking softly): Ma-da.

**Lexie **(smiling): Did she just speak for the first time ever?

**Mark **(laughing): Yes, she did. And her first word was 'ma-da'?

**Callie**: Well, Susan knows how to make her both her mommy and daddy satisfied, doesn't she?

**Lexie **(laughing): She sure does.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

The attending surgeons at the hospital had split into teams for undertaking a risky surgery to save the lives of Brandi and Andi, a pair of conjoined twins. Their plan included an 18-hour long complex procedure with many parts resulting in many opportunities for error. The doctors had to be sharp and focused to make a success of this surgery because their actions would decide what kind of life the two children would get. Over the last few weeks, the teams had practiced the entire procedure over and over again until it was perfect. The big day for performing the surgery arrived soon enough.

**Derek**: I'm almost ready. What about you?

**Meredith**: Zola's ready too. But Chris needs a bath. And I'm late. We have a massive once-in-a-lifetime surgery lined up for today and I'm late.

**Derek**: Don't worry. I'll bathe him by the time you take a shower and get dressed. Then we'll just drop Zola off at kindergarten and Chris off at daycare. I've got it all under control.

**Meredith**: Zo-Zo, Chris, your daddy's my hero. In addition to that, did you two know that he is nicknamed the neuro god of the hospital? His reputation as one of the finest neuro surgeons precedes him everywhere.

**Chris **(giggling): Daddy is the hospital god. What about mommy?

**Derek**: Your mommy's a natural. People say that she got it from her mom. So you both are going to get it too. You'll watch your mom resect tumors all the time. And when you slice open your first abdomen, people will say, 'Oh my goodness, how did she learn that so fast?' to which your reply would be, 'Oh, I come from a long line of surgeons.'

**Meredith **(laughing): Let's leave some future-planning for later, Derek. By the way, don't forget to take the fish sticks on your way out.

**Derek**: What for?

**Meredith**: It's multicultural day at kindergarten. We're Brazil. I burned the first batch.

**Derek**: Okay, I won't forget. I'm going to go upstairs with Chris now. I'll see you in a bit. I love you.

**Meredith**: I love you too.

Meanwhile, Owen and Cristina rushed to the hospital daycare. They had gotten a call about 10 minutes ago that Madison and Mason had started throwing right after Owen had dropped them off.

**Cristina**: They both are really warm. Maybe I should skip the surgery and stay here.

Teddy, who had been Cristina's cardiothoracic mentor throughout her resident life, just happened to be passing by the daycare that moment and ended up hearing her suggestion.

**Teddy**: Did I just hear you say that? No, children get sick. It sucks, but it's the disgusting circle of life. I have trained you too hard. I've personally put in hours of my life that I'll never get back. So you're not going to stay here just because your mommy hormones are acting up.

**Owen**: Cristina, go to the OR and perform your role in the surgery. I know that the twins are sick, but lucky for them, their father is a doctor. I'm going to stay with them the whole time. Don't worry.

**Cristina**: Alright. But you're going to give me regular updates on their health. Maddie, Mase, mommy loves you both. I'll be with you soon.

**Teddy**: They both will be fine. Just go and make me proud. Good luck.

After successfully operating on the conjoined twins and relieving them of their cardiac defects, Cristina went to the doctor's lounge to check on Owen and the twins. She opened the door to find her family sitting on the floor in the midst of playing a game. When the twins heard her come in, they squealed and ran towards her.

**Owen**: Ah, there she is. There's your mommy.

**Cristina**: Hey. You two look like you're feeling much better.

**Owen**: Well, they are much better now. We read a few books. And then Maddie tried to show me how to play 'Patty Cake' but it turns out that daddy is pretty terrible at that. Oh, and their fever broke a couple of hours ago. Our little buds even made it through the afternoon without throwing up again.

**Cristina **(smiling): That's great. It seems like you both had a wonderful time with your daddy.

**Mason**: We did. But we missed you.

**Cristina**: I missed you too, sweetie. But now that you both are not sick anymore, let's all go out together and have a celebratory dinner as a family. How does that sound?

**Madison**: That sounds very good.

Meanwhile, Lexie called Callie up to ask her if she would be free enough to babysit Susan for a while. Callie was busy helping Sophia to get ready for her first day at kindergarten. She didn't even have Arizona to help her out as her wife was at the hospital prepping for the major pediatric surgery which was scheduled to take place in another hour. However, she willingly decided to make things easier for her friend by agreeing to babysit Susan. Half an hour later, the doorbell rang and she walked up to answer it.

**Callie**: Hi, Susan. Come over here, cutie pie.

**Susan**: Hi, Aunt Callie.

**Lexie **(handing over a small bag): She's running a slight fever. I'm so sorry for having to impose on you like this, but I've got to run. My interns are with my patient and I don't trust them at all. Mark is at the hospital in the middle of a reconstruction. There are some extra clothes in the bag.

**Callie **(sensing her uneasiness): Hey, no, no, no. I know she's sick, but don't do that to yourself. It's good for her to see you work. It's good for her to see you achieve. That's how she becomes you one day. Yeah, because mommy works. That's good.

**Lexie**: Okay, I owe you one.

**Callie**: My first surgery involving the conjoined twins is at 10. I'll just drop her off at daycare after dropping Sophia off at kindergarten.

**Lexie**: Okay. Bye, Suze. Have fun with Aunt Callie.

At the hospital, Lexie successfully performed an emergency craniotomy on her trauma patient. After the surgery, while instructing her interns to keep an eye on the patient's vitals, she noticed Callie standing outside the ICU, signaling Lexie to come talk to her. Lexie noticed that Susan was standing beside Callie.

**Lexie**: What's wrong?

**Callie**: I'm so sorry, Lexie. I've surgery in 10 minutes. I tried leaving Susan in daycare but she's still running a fever. I'm sure it's no big deal but they won't take care if she hasn't been fever free for 24 hours. Did I mention that I have surgery…?

**Lexie**: In 10 minutes.

**Callie**: I'm sorry. But I have got to go.

All of a sudden, Lexie's intern informed her that her trauma patient's BP had plummeted to 70 over 50. She knew that she would have to operate on the patient again. But where would she leave Susan in the time being? She saw her husband standing at the far end of the hallway and ran towards him, with their daughter in her arms.

**Mark**: Hey, there are my two favorite people in the world. Lex, I thought Susan was supposed to be with Callie.

**Lexie**: She was, but long story short, she isn't. And my 25 year old patient is crashing. Are you free?

**Mark**: Well, yeah. To prevent overcrowding in the OR, Owen sent the plastics team out of the room. My part in the surgery involving separating the conjoined twins will come in an hour.

**Lexie**: Great. Take Susan. Monitor her temp. If it gets above 101 degrees, give her a teaspoon of acetaminophen and push fluids. I love you, Mark. Bye, Suze. Bye-bye.

**Mark **(laughing): Suze, your mommy's concerned and protective maternal instincts are making her forget that I'm a doctor too.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years. The end of another prosperous year came upon the three couples and their children. The holiday season, comprising Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year, arrived in full force soon enough. Derek and Meredith planned a Thanksgiving dinner at their house. Meredith, Cristina, Lexie, Callie, Arizona and Teddy were in the process of preparing a meal for the rest of the guests in the kitchen.

**Cristina**: This is the best Thanksgiving ever. No obnoxious relatives. Not many stupid traditions.

**Meredith**: But we will be going around the table saying what we're grateful for.

**Lexie** (grumpily): I think we should do the opposite. Talk about what we are not grateful for.

**Teddy**: You are the one who usually endorses the holidays. What's wrong? And what happened to your finger?

**Callie **(laughing): Let me and Arizona enlighten you all with what happened this afternoon.

**Lexie **(angrily): It's not funny.

**Arizona **(laughing): It's not just funny. It's downright hilarious.

**Callie**: This afternoon, Susan and Sophia were having a play date in Mark and Lexie's apartment. She and I were cutting up some fruits for the girls to eat.

**Arizona**: All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. And guess who were standing outside the apartment?

**Callie**: Mark and Sloan.

**Meredith**: Oh, no.

**Cristina **(smiling): You mean McSteamy's other daughter who is almost as old as Lexipedia?

**Arizona**: Yes, the one and only Sloan Riley.

**Teddy**: Why did she decide to make an appearance after so long?

**Callie**: Well, I don't know that. Lexie was left shocked and speechless by Sloan's arrival. That's how she cut the tip of her finger in the process. But Mark was able to get the bleeding under control soon enough.

**Arizona**: And his exact words to us were, 'Hey, everybody. I hope that you all remember my daughter over here. Lexie, Sloan here is going to stay with us for a little while. So here's another thing to be thankful for.'

**Lexie**: Now, we have to explain to Susan why a woman who is almost as old as her mother is staying with us and calling her father 'daddy'. I know that Mark is as helpless as I am. But I am so frustrated with the whole situation right now.

**Meredith**: You know what, its thanksgiving. I know you want to curse her badly, but can we have no name-calling today?

**Lexie**: Okay. You're absolutely right. I'm not going to let that vapid girl spoil the holiday season for me and my family.

**Cristina**: That's the spirit.

A month later, Owen and Cristina decided to host a small Christmas dinner and invite all their close friends and colleagues from work. Mark and Lexie had volunteered to help them organize their house for it. The four of them were decorating the huge Christmas tree that stood in the living room.

**Mark** (holding her hand): How does that finger feel? Is it still tingly?

**Lexie**: Oh, it's fine. I pretty much have full sensation. So, have you had a chance to ask Sloan how long she's planning to stay at our apartment? Yesterday, she asked me whether I was intimated by her hotness. It's Christmas and she shows no signs of leaving. No suitcase packed. Nothing.

**Cristina**: it's been a month, Mark. And you've exchanged very few sentences with her. In the spirit of the holiday, maybe you can ask her yourself. She's pretty easy to like once you get to know her.

**Owen**: My wife was being highly sarcastic. But that girl is your daughter. So, go try to be her dad.

**Mark**: Guys, hear me out. I know that Sloan has been giving you all a hard time since she came here. So, I decided to talk to her once and for all. This morning, when I went to her room to ask her when she was planning to leave, she got offended by the question and we had an intense argument, the details of which I am omitting right now. Let's just say that she insulted you guys and I couldn't bear to hear all of that. I made sure that she packed her bags and left. Lexie, I didn't tell you this because I wanted to surprise you by showing you her empty room.

**Lexie** (hugging him): Sloan's actually gone? She's no longer here? And you did this all for us? Thank you so much. I love you.

**Cristina **(smiling): Praise the Lord and his miracles.

The guests turned up at around 6 pm to enjoy an evening full of music, food and fun. But the highlight of the hour for all the children was the arrival of Alex. He was dressed up in a Santa suit and came loaded with presents for Zola, Sophia, Chris, Madison, Mason and Susan. After their delight and excitement died down, Owen picked up the guitar and started playing the tune of 'Baby, its cold outside' while April and Jackson sang along to the music. A little while later, the guests seated themselves at the dinner table and ate an absolutely delicious meal prepared by Meredith, Cristina and Lexie. After dinner, the adults sat down on the porch with glasses of wine in their hands. The kids noticed that it had begun snowing and ran outside to have some fun by building snowmen and throwing snow balls at each other.

Five days later, a mother brought her son to the hospital ER as he was having a nose-bleed which showed no signs of stopping. Derek had a look at the scans and informed the mother that he would have to operate on her son's brain to stop the bleeding. The only way to access that part of the brain was through the sinus. But there were no instruments small enough to get through the boy's small nasal passage. Derek and Mark tried their best to get the right equipment. But their funding was cut by half. They couldn't even make use of their bonuses for finishing the prototype as they would not get any bonuses that year due to severe budget cuts. They were highly disappointed but they decided to write out a cheque and split the cost between the two of them. They were able to finish the instruments just in time for operating on the little boy.

**Mark**: How is the new equipment?

**Derek**: Well, it could bend a little more gently.

**Mark**: Don't be so critical. The thing cost us a fortune.

Derek carefully inserted the instrument in the boy's sinus. With Mark's help and guidance, he was able to resolve the defect in the brain and successfully complete the surgery. Meredith and Lexie watched on proudly as the whole OR burst into rounds of applause.

**Derek**: Ladies and gentlemen, we are done here.

**Lexie**: You guys did it.

**Meredith**: That was some amazing work.

**Derek**: Hang on, look at the clock. There are 10 more seconds until the beginning of a new year. And now, five, four, three, two, one. Happy New Year!

The two couples kissed each other despite the barrier of their scrub masks. Then they drove to Owen and Cristina's house where the couple was babysitting Zola, Sophia, Chris, Madison, Mason and Susan and joined them in celebrating the New Year with the kids.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

The three couples had become wrapped up in their hectic lives, being amazing surgeons at the hospital and being wonderful parents at home. It had been a while since they had had a decent night out. Jackson and April wanted to help their friends out by volunteering to babysit the children for one night. Derek, Meredith, Owen, Cristina, Lexie and Mark decided to accept their generous offer and head on to Joe's bar after their shift at the hospital to celebrate the fact that Mark had won a prestigious research grant. Since Callie, Arizona, Teddy and Bailey were also relatively free that night, they accompanied their friends to the bar after performing a surgery on a teenager who had suffered a bad fall from the rooftop of his house.

**Callie**: There's the man of the hour. Congratulations.

**Mark**: Thank you.

**Bailey**: First round is on me.

They gathered around a table in the corner, which was big enough to accommodate them all.

**Cristina **(raising her glass for a toast): To Mark and his genius plastics crap.

**All **(raising their glasses): To Mark.

**Derek**: This vaguely reminds me of the time when I won the Alzheimer's grant and we had to put with Cristina bartending for us the whole night.

**Teddy**: Cristina Yang, the finest surgical resident I have ever seen, had taken up bartending. You have no idea how disturbing that whole night was.

**Arizona**: It's a shame I missed it.

**Meredith**: Although Derek came home and told me the whole story, it would have been fun to see all the live action.

**Lexie**: I wasn't there either. I was working a late night shift at the hospital with the other residents. What exactly happened that night?

**Cristina **(embarrassed): Let's not stroll down memory lane now.

**Mark**: It would be fun to do so. Anyways, that night, we all had assigned our cases to a few residents and had come to the bar to have some celebratory drinks with Derek.

**Callie**: All of a sudden, we saw Cristina behind the bar, filling drinks into glasses under Joe's supervision. She told us that Owen had advised her to get a job. So, she had decided to venture into bartending.

**Owen **(explaining himself): She sat on a sofa for three days straight watching infomercials and eating cereal out of a box. So yeah, yeah, I told her to get a job.

**Arizona **(smiling): Clearly, you forgot to specify what kind of job.

**Derek**: I thought that it would help if Owen told Cristina that he had changed his mind and that she could be a housewife for all he cares.

**Callie**: The only thing she would be worse at than bartending is housewifing.

**Mark**: I still don't understand what's so wrong about bartending. At least she wasn't dancing on a pole.

**Bailey**: Cristina came up to our table with a tray of strange blue colored drinks in her hand.

**Cristina**: Hey, that drink was my own specialty. I liked to call it 'Early Onset Alzheimer's' because people wouldn't remember anything after drinking it. Derek thought that the name was a little distasteful. On the other hand, Bailey thought that it was delicious.

**Callie**: Then, Teddy entered the bar and advanced towards our table. She came back from a date that had barely lasted for an hour.

**Meredith **(smiling): There must be an interesting story lying underneath a date that lasted for such a short time period.

**Teddy**: Well, yeah. The guy's very first question to me was, 'So, what's your favorite food?'

**Lexie **(laughing): So, what did you say?

**Teddy**: French. But that's not the point. Why would he ask me what my favorite food was?

**Cristina** (sarcastically): The poor dude must have read that it was a good conversation starter from some internet handbook handed out at the loser fair.

**Owen**: This is exactly why you don't meet people off the internet.

**Teddy**: Okay, Mr. Perfect Married Guy, you don't get to open your mouth and have an opinion about my pathetic internet love life. You don't. All this was way before I met Henry. Dating was evil. I used to put myself out there every day. I used to write online profiles. Anyways, we are going off topic.

**Derek**: Cristina was handing out many free drinks claiming them to be 'on the house'. Eventually, Joe interrupted her by saying that if every drink was on the house, then eventually there would be no house.

**Callie**: I was kind of jealous of her.

**Cristina **(surprisingly): You were jealous of me?

**Callie**: Well, yeah, I was pretty drunk by that point of time. You seemed to be having the time of your life in your late twenties. I never got to do that because I was stuck in med school. I strongly believed that ten years later, I would be having a midlife crisis and would end up doing the same thing. The only difference being that I would be in my mid 40s and wouldn't look as cute.

**Owen**: I was on call that night. As soon as my surgery ended, I rushed to the bar, tossed my very drunk wife over my shoulder and drove her back home.

**Cristina**: And I spent the rest of the night in the bathroom throwing up in the sink with my husband beside me, holding my hair up and offering me water every 20 minutes. And that's the end of the story about the epitome of my breakdown.

The doctors enjoyed the rest of their night by poking fun at each other while remembering various other hilarious stories and memories. Meanwhile, Jackson and April had just tucked Zola, Sophia, Chris, Madison, Mason and Susan into bed. The couple had spent a wonderful evening with the children at Derek and Meredith's house. They had played some games, watched a movie and ordered some Chinese take-out. Now that the kids were asleep, Jackson and April flopped down on the couch.

**April**: I'm sorry that our date night turned into a babysitting night. But I promise I will make it up to you.

**Jackson**: There's no need to apologize for this. I like spending time with these children. Plus, they are pretty easy to handle.

**April**: Yes, they are. I'm glad you feel that way. Jackson, we need to talk.

**Jackson**: Alright. What's up?

**April**: I'm late.

**Jackson **(absentmindedly): For what?

**April**: Four days. I have never been four days late in my life.

**Jackson**: Oh.

**April**: I have the results, but I haven't opened them yet. I don't know for sure, but…

**Jackson**: We can open the results together, if you want.

**April **(opening an envelope): Here we go. I'm pregnant.

**Jackson**: And I'm in, all the way.

**April**: What?

**Jackson**: I know it might not be what you planned or how you planned it. But we can do this. We'll get married, have an awesome kid, and be amazing parents. I'm in.

**April**: Don't say that if you don't mean it.

**Jackson**: I mean it. We can do this.

**April**: You really think that?

**Jackson**: You said it yourself. Something that feels this good cannot be bad.

**April**: You really want this?

**Jackson**: I want this. We'll get married. We'll have a house. We'll get a big yard.

**April **(smiling): And we'll have a wedding?

**Jackson**: We'll have a huge freaking wedding.

**April **(laughing): And a field with butterflies?

**Jackson**: Butterflies, a field, whatever you want. Okay? Our families are going to be there. My crazy mom is going to be there.

**April**: Are we really sure we can do this?

**Jackson **(kissing her): We can do this. I love you so much, April.

**April **(kissing him back): I love you too, Jackson.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

After several months filled with extreme tiredness, morning sickness, mood swings, heartburn, cravings, regular ultrasounds and monthly check-ups, April gave birth to a healthy, beautiful baby boy. The parents, who were filled with utter joy at the arrival of their son, had decided way earlier that they would name their son Adrian. Jackson and April had also arrived at the conclusion that they would get married in a big, churchy, traditional wedding only after Adrian was born. The couple had invited their parents and their friends over to their apartment for a rehearsal dinner.

**Owen **(raising his glass): I'd like to propose a toast. To two extraordinary people. May your married lives be overfilled with love, happiness and joy. To April and Jackson.

**All **(raising their glasses): To April and Jackson.

All of a sudden, the people present in the room heard Adrian's cries through the baby monitor.

**April**: I'll go get him. Excuse me.

**Catherine** (seeing her baby grandson yawn): Aww, Adrian couldn't be cuter if he tried.

**April**: Mom, you haven't had a chance to hold him yet.

**Camilla**: No, no, that's all right. Thank you though. I'm eating.

Everyone else watched on in an awkward silence as April's face lost it usual cheerful expression. Camilla was a very religious and conservative woman. She was uncomfortable with the whole affair of Adrian's existence as he was born out of wedlock. She was a grandmother who didn't want anything to do with her own grandson. Later that night, April and Jackson sank down into bed, exhausted after juggling work, Adrian and wedding preparations throughout the day.

**Jackson**: Two more days. We can handle two more days.

**April**: And then they'll be gone and our lives would go back to normal.

**Jackson**: We just need to focus on the big picture which is, you and I are getting married.

**April **(smiling): We're getting married.

The next afternoon, April wanted to surprise her mother by showing the veil she would be wearing at her wedding. She brought Camilla over to the apartment, made her sit down on the couch and told her to close her eyes.

**April**: Okay, so just pretend my dress is a white gown and open your eyes. What do you think? I had it made to look like yours. I loved your wedding photo since I was a little girl. Plus, I wanted to surprise you. Do you like it?

**Camilla**: It's nice.

**April **(disappointed): That's it?

**Camilla**: What else would you like me to say?

**April **(angrily): I'll tell you what I would like you to say, mom. I would like you to say something more than just 'nice'. I would also like you to appreciate the efforts your daughter has been making since you first got here just to make you feel comfortable.

**Camilla**: I didn't ask you to do anything for me. Don't you dare imply that there is anything about a baby out of wedlock that's for me.

**April**: Wow, okay. I should have seen that coming. So my bastard child is the thing that is bothering you? So much so that you can't even muster up the effort to hold your own grandson in your arms?

**Camilla**: Do you know how devastating it is to raise a child, to love a child and to know you won't see that child in heaven? This doesn't feel right to me. I just can't be here. I'm going to ask your father to take me home right now. I'm sorry to say that we will not be attending your wedding.

Meredith, Cristina and Lexie heard about what had happened. They knew that April would be greatly upset by the events that had unfolded in the past few days. So, the next morning, which was coincidentally the day of the wedding, they decided to go to her house to pay her a visit.

**Meredith**: You do realize that your door is unlocked.

**Cristina**: We could be anyone. We could be burglars coming to burgle you. We could be baby nappers trying to baby nap your son.

**Lexie**: Where is Adrian anyway?

**April**: He's fast asleep in the nursery. The babysitter will be here in another 20 minutes.

**Meredith**: Are you okay?

**April **(crying): No, I'm not. When I was a little girl, I used to have these fantasies about how my wedding would be. I would have the perfect dress, my prince charming by my side and my parents dancing so hard out of happiness. My dreams are coming true. But my parents are not here. They are missing it just because of my mother's stubborn and arrogant nature. I know that I'm late. But I just need a minute to miss them both.

After having a moment to herself, April got ready for her wedding with the help of her bridesmaids, comprising Meredith, Cristina and Lexie. She slipped on the beautiful white gown and veil. She also managed to reach the church right on time. Jackson, who was looking dapper in a black formal tuxedo, was waiting patiently at the altar for his fiancée's arrival with his groomsmen, comprising Derek, Owen and Mark, by his side. Madison and Susan, the adorable flower girls, were scattering petals all along the bridal path. The church had been beautifully decorated with hordes of flowers and candles. When April heard the bridal chorus, she knew that it was her cue to start walking down the aisle. At the last moment, Alex had offered to give her away in the absence of her father. The guests rose from their seats as the two of them proceeded to walk down the aisle. After what seemed like ages, they finally reached the altar. Alex placed April's hand in Jackson's and officially gave her away. This marked the beginning to the wedding ceremony.

**Minister**: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Jackson Avery and April Kepner. As April and Jackson prepare to join their lives, it is important to understand that everyone present has played a part in shaping their lives and will continue to play a role in their future. We are here to celebrate love, happiness and loyalty. We are here not only to witness their vows to each other, but to bestow on them our blessing. And now the couple will read their wows.

**Jackson **(slipping a wedding ring onto her finger): All my life, I've just been the pretty boy of the family. Today I become a man. Today I become a husband. Today, our life together begins. Together, no matter what happens, I'll be ready for anything and everything. I take you, April Kepner, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part. I love you.

**April **(slipping a wedding band onto his finger): All this while, I thought I wasn't ready for any of this. But, in this moment, standing here at this altar, with you in front of me, I know that I am ready. I am ready to take on life and love. I am ready to take on possibility and responsibility. I am ready to take on our future and whatever life has in store for the two of us. I take you, Jackson Avery, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. I love you.

**Minister**: By the power vested in me by God and the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife.

At the reception, Jackson and April proceeded to the dance floor for their first dance. After a while, Zola, Sophia, Chris, Madison, Mason and Susan also ran to the dance floor to join their favorite babysitters in dancing. Derek, Meredith, Owen, Cristina, Mark and Lexie were all seated at a table nearby, watching on as their children and the newly married couple seemed to be enjoying themselves a lot. The six of them were feeling very reminiscent. The three couples were smart, independent and strong willed. They had survived shootings, plane crashes, misunderstandings and various other problems of all sorts. All this had only made their love for each other stronger. They began to voice their thoughts aloud.

**Owen**: The universe is absurd at times. Just when we think we've figured things out, it throws us a curve ball.

**Cristina**: But somehow, things always seem to work out in the end.

**Mark**: We find happiness in unexpected places.

**Lexie**: We find our way back to the things that matter the most.

**Derek**: In fact, the universe is funny in that way.

**Meredith**: It just has a way of making sure we wind up exactly where we belong.


End file.
